nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Reprisal
Reprisal is an isometric real-time strategy game produced by Electrolyte as a tribute to Populous. It was featured on Pixel Love on June 25, 2012. The player uses a tribe to conquer islands and retrieve the necessary totems. Controls * Mouse - Select / Use items * Spacebar - Switch terraforming type *'Move map' ** ** Modes Reprisal can be played in two different modes: Campaign and Skirmish. These are designated on the main menu screen. Play Campaign Campaign mode has thirty set islands that alternate between totem collecting and fighting other tribes. Totems collected in previous levels carry on to subsequent levels. Progress is also recorded in Campaign mode, with codes that give the player the chance to import save data or export them by generating a backup code. Skirmish Game In Skirmish, an opponent tribe is randomly selected and a metre determines their aggression. A palette is also present below the metre, displaying the types of totems both players are allowed to use during the level. The design of the level is randomly selected, and beating the level brings the player back to the title screen. Interface Several tools and indicators are located in various areas around the playing screen. The game is played in the middle area, between the top and bottom rows of buttons. Commands The buttons are found at the top of the screen issue out commands for the blue tribe. *'Make settlements' - The selected command by default, the tribe will make settlements on any available flat land. *'Look for a fight' - Any members of the tribe will move towards the opponent tribes and attack their residences. If two opposing tribes come in contact with each other, they will also fight. *'Gather at waypoint' - This command calls all members of the tribe to make their way to the marked waypoint. It can be used to move all members of the tribe to a particular area of land. If there is a leader, the tribe members will follow the leader before making their way to the waypoint. *'Locate leader' - Although not a direct command for the tribe, this button allows the player to search for the current leader of their tribe. Levels Levels in Reprisal are referred to as "islands", and there are thirty in total. Some islands require the player to collect a totem, while others must be conquered for level completion. Totem-based objective levels do not require defeating the other tribe in order to proceed to the next. A narrator appears on screen and speaks to the player before the level commences. This text is displayed on a speech bubble that takes up most of the game screen. 1: Baby Steps The first level has the most narrator involvement out of all levels in the game. The narrator guides the player through the basic commands of creating a waypoint from the Earth totems. The main goal is to have the tribe collect the Forest totem, which is a short distance from the settlement a tribe member built at the start of the level. 2: Earth Duties totem for this island. Build, expand and invade. }} This is the second and final tutorial level of the game. This level guides the player on how to engage in battle with the enemy tribe. The two tribes are spaced far away from each other, and on separate islands, with one smaller island in between them. The player must first build some settlements before clicking on the sword icon at the top of the screen to command the people to battle. The yellow tribe is composed of a single person, who has built a shack on the edge of the island they are placed on. 3: Fire Play This strip of land joins is vertical from the player's perspective, with the blue tribe positioned at the top nook, and the red tribe close to the small piece of land joining the two larger areas of land together. Both tribes start out with an equal number of people in each tribe. Smaller islands can be seen near the larger island, next to the two tribes. The fire totem is located next to the red tribe's initial position, on a part of land that juts out to the right. Setting a waypoint on the floating totem will guide the people to collect it. 4: Big Freeze In this level, the green tribe starts out with a three quarter advantage over the blue tribe's one quarter. Blue and green are placed on their own island, separated by another island with several holes visible in it. Ending Soundtrack The game's soundtrack is downloadable on SoundCloud and is labeled as "Resistor Anthems". There are five tracks used solely in-game, along with a menu track, which also plays in certain levels. External links *Reprisal feature on Pixel Love *Reprisal Universe, the official Reprisal site Category:Games Category:Strategy games